


The Attempt

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Gen, I have no clue where this came from, Mirial wanted a turn in the spotlight. Estel said stop hogging the attention, My characters made me do it, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, They're bullies, Why??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: It was always going to be an interesting mission.  No one said anything about the morning wake-up call





	The Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was sitting down to write out the first part of the Ithilien arc when Mirial decided that this was her story. This is the result of Mirial not letting me get away with doing what I wanted to do. She insisted.  
> Ithilien 3

It was the gray hour before the sun truly began to rise when Mitherial woke.  She gently kissed the woman that shared her bed and was the one to prepare breakfast for once.  When Ana didn’t wake within a few minutes, Mirial grew concerned and went to check on her.  She walked into the room, only to find a tall, shadowy figure trying to slit Ana’s throat.  Mirial’s body reacted instinctively, throwing the kitchen knife that was in her hand and jumping to grapple with the intruder.  _Ana didn’t stir in the commotion_ Mirial noted in the back of her mind.  She had to end this quickly.  There! Mirial caught sight of Ana’s new daggers, grabbed one and managed to slice the assassin’s throat.  Once she subdued her attacker, she pressed her panic button and started to check Ana.  Guards came running into the room, only to stop short when they caught sight of the attacker.  It happened to be that CG Green was on Keep duty that day.  Halbarad and Maelann were the first to respond.

“Where’s your kit Alpha 1?” Halbarad barked.

It was what Mitherial needed to snap into the proper mindset.  She went into Ana’s pack and grabbed her med kit.  Ana was the back-up medic for their squad, she came in with a lot of knowledge.

“Here.  She hasn’t stirred once.  Normal breathing, but general unawareness.  She was completely aware last night when we went to sleep.” Mirial said, trying to be as helpful as possible.

“Maelann, call Uncle Ereinion.  Tell him that there was an assassination attempt.  Mitherial, find your father and”

Ecthelion came running into the room “What happened Mitherial?”

“Assassination attempt on Ana, Dad.  Halbarad, I’ll inform Alpha 2 and 3.  Take care of my partner.”

“You don’t have to ask, m’lady.  Be safe.  Maelann, ordinance 2.”

Mitherial and Maelann walked out of the room quickly.  Before Mirial could ask any questions, Maelann was on the comm, saying in Sindarin “I need back up.  Attempt on Firebird.  I have Songbird with me.”

A Northern-accented voice replied “Copy that.  Thorn bush and Mallorn are on route.  Who is with Firebird?”

“Thunder.  Firebird was unresponsive when I left.  Thorn bush, go directly to the Keep.  Mallorn, I want you with me.  I need a secure line to the Valley.  If not there, then the Golden Wood.”

“Copy that Lightning.  Rendezvous at the shop?”

“Yes.  Everyone else, I’ll update you as necessary.  Lightning out.”

Once Maelann was done, Mitherial was on the comm “CG Purple, there has been a change in plans.  Alpha 4 is hibernating.  Alpha 2, Alpha 3, assume command.  Details to follow.”

“Alpha 2 here, copy”

“Beta 3 here, copy”

“Charlie 4 here, copy.  Alpha 1, we’re sending Charlie 2 to you.  Charlie 3 is on route to Alpha 2 and 3.  Charlie 1 is going to Alpha 4.”

“Delta 1 here, we copy. Beta, we’re coming to you.”

“Beta 3 here, copy that Delta.  We’re expecting you.”

“Alpha 1, this is CG Purple.  We copy.”

“Alpha 1, out.”

Charlie 2, a pretty Dale native named Freya was soon in sight, running to Mirial and stopping a step behind on her right.  She didn’t ask any questions once she saw Mirial’s face.  It was not the time.

Maelann stopped them at a cobbler’s shop.  “Ana asked me to watch over you if she was ever incapacitated.  I know you know a bit of her background.  We’re going to be calling her father.”

The trio entered the shop, a bell jingling merrily as the door opened.  The man behind the counter had short hair, like a Bree-lander or Gondorian, but there was something in his eyes that told Mirial that this was one of the legendary Rangers of the North.  The fact that he greeted Maelann in Sindarin confirmed her suspicions.

“They’re waiting for you in the back, Mae.  Be discreet please.  I don’t want to be found out if at all possible.  We still need people here that don’t respond directly to the King.”

“She will always follow her heart, Bôrdir.  If it comes between her family and her people, she will choose us.  Not that she’ll want to, but she knows her duty.”

 _I seriously need to learn Sindarin and Quenya_.  Mitherial made a mental note to ask Ana if she would teach her.  She followed Maelann to the back of the shop, where there was a state-of-the-art communication array.  Maelann looked at the definitely Northern boy and said-in common much to Mirial and Freya’s relief-“Is everything ready, Mallorn?”

“Yes ma’am.  The tech on the other side-I believe his name is Glirdir-has the Noldoran on standby.”

“Elf?”

“Yes.  Speaks Common fluently enough, though.  Audiovisual or just audio?”

“Both please.  I’d rather use fewer words.”

“Connecting you now.”

Three elves were standing in view of the comms. The two males were dark-haired, and the female had silver-gold hair.  Maelann was about to open her mouth when Mitherial started.  “Your Majesties, I am Mitherial.  There was an assassination attempt this morning.  Estel was unharmed, but we can’t wake her.  I have a member of our CG guarding her, my father the Lord Steward is present, and there are two Northerners there as well.”

“Who are the Northerners, Lightning?” asked the female.

Maelann bowed before saying “Firebird is being watched by Thunder and Thorn bush on our end.  I believe that you said 3-Purple-Charlie 1 was in route, Mitherial?”

“Yes.  We were supposed to ride for Ithilien today, so we were able to respond quickly.”

“And the assassin?” one of the males asked

“Dead, my lord.  Very much so.”

“Your kill?”

“I don’t like it when people try to kill the woman I love.”

“Have you tried _athelas_?  That usually will work if it’s crushed into water and put near her.”  That must be Lord Elrond, Mitherial decided.  His healing abilities were renowned even here in Gondor.

“I’m sorry, my lord.  Athelas?”

“Kingsfoil.  It works as a panacea.”

Mitherial’s eyes flashed golden, “I’ve just informed Charlie 1.  He’s confirmed that Thunder?” Here she glanced at Maelann to confirm the name.  Maelann nodded “Is using kingsfoil.  Estel is responding well to treatment and is waking up.”  Mirial suddenly grinned “She just vomited on Thunder.  It was probably general anesthesia.  She mentioned something about a bad reaction?”

“So this is to inform us of the issue and to confirm that she is well?” Lord Elrond asked.

Mitherial shook her head “If I need to worry about my girlfriend being murdered, I would like to know exactly why the _hell_ no one said anything sooner.  We are going to be in hostile territory for an unspecified amount of time with no chance of back-up.”  Mirial glanced away for a moment “I can’t lose anyone else.  Not like this.  I’ve lost my little sister and my mother to the Enemy.  Never again.”  Her expression was fierce. “So I’ll repeat my question, why was no one informed as to this possibility?”

“She wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible.  Anonymity was her best option for achieving that goal.  She said that she was taking the proper precautions, and the other Rangers agreed to keep an eye out.  Could this be an attempt because of her association with you?” the Noldoran queried.

“The assassin wasn’t interested in me.  They waited until I was out of the room to strike, and once I entered, made no aggressive moves towards me.”

“Can your march be delayed by a few hours?  I would like to speak with her after this incident.” Ereinion requested.

Mitherial closed her eyes for a moment in concentration, “I think that can be arranged.  I ceded command to Alpha 2 and 3 once it became obvious that Estel was incapacitated.”

Freya-Charlie 2 spoke up “Freya, Your Majesties.  I just spoke with Alpha 2.  He confirmed that we will be delaying our march by a few hours, at minimum in order to confirm that Estel is at maximum capacity, and to confirm that Mitherial’s kill was legal and in self-defense.  The Steward simply needs to speak with the civilian council for this one.”

“Thank you, Freya.” Mitherial smiled at the girl.  “Is that satisfactory for you, Your Majesty?”

“I will be there within an hour.  Don’t tell Estel I’m coming.”

“I won’t.  Someone will be at the airport waiting for you.”

“Until then, Mitherial.”

Mitherial bobbed a curtsey and left the room, Freya following her.

“Maelann, that is Songbird?”  Celebrían asked

“Yes, Majesty.  She and Firebird are well-matched.  They already act like they’ve known each other for years.  It’s _quite_ sickening to have to watch.  They’re very professional outside of their rooms, though.  Her father and their CG are the only ones who know that they are dating.  Their DI-Sargent Yasmin _ibn_ Umbar-noted how compatible they were.  It was never officially reported or written down, only a verbal conversation between the Steward and the Sargent.  She will be a good Consort for Her Highness.”

“Make sure they aren’t killed while they’re in the city.” Ereinion ordered

“Yes, Majesty.”

The line cut, and the pair rushed out to quietly guard the unofficial Princess-Consort.

A half an hour later, the Elven King was in the city.  He was dressed informally by Noldoron standards  and was met by Cody _ibn_ Gondor on the tarmac.  “You’re Ana’s father, right?”

“Yes.  How is she doing?”

“Shaken.  Incredibly irritated that she can’t seem to get away from courtly intrigue even when she isn’t acting officially.”

Ereinion sighed.  “I wish I could say I was surprised by this being a possibility.  Can you take me to her?”

“Of course, sir.  Please follow me.  We’re going to be keeping a closer watch on her now that we’ve been clued in.”

“Thank you.  She’s still my little girl, so it is always difficult to let her go.”

“She would still be considered an infant if she was an elfling, right?”

“Yes, a young one at that.  She has a lot of Elvish blood in her, so much so that if she had been born to even one Elvish parent, she would have been given the choice.  The Valar will be unlikely to give anyone of Númenorian descent a chance.  They have long memories and hold grudges against those who anger them.”

The pair walked quickly as they spoke.  The deserted streets allowed the pair quick access to the Steward’s Keep.

Once they were at Mirial’s rooms, Ereinion quietly asked everyone to leave.  Mirial was the last to leave, and she took Ana’s pack before closing the door behind her.

“Estel?” Ereinion asked quietly

“I’m here Atya.”  She was sitting on the couch in Mirial’s parlor, her complexion pale with a slight green tinge.

“You are lucky you aren’t dead, daughter.  I don’t like being woken to the news that my youngest daughter, my baby, was nearly killed due to her stubbornness and carelessness.  I hope you have a good explanation as to why you weren’t taking proper precautions.  I also hope that you know that you made a mistake, a reckless decision that is more akin to something that the twins would do when they were young than to my cautious daughter.  What were you _thinking_ Estel?”

Estel was shamefaced and slightly embarrassed when she said, “I got careless.  We were supposed to ship out early this morning, so I had packed up all my equipment.  Atya, I know I made a stupid mistake and it nearly cost me both my life and my Mirial’s life.  If she hadn’t thought to check on me, or if we hadn’t been ready to go, I would be dead.”

“Yes, you would have been.  You are so lucky titta tinwë.  I believe you know what happens next?”

Estel looked at the floor, feeling all of 6 years old again. “What is your decision Atya?”

“You will be spending time with your Dad working in the healing wing when you are done here.  You will also be on a very tight leash until further notice.  The Ambarussa will be traveling with your company.”

“Atya!”

“No, Estel.  You scared all of us today.  Telperinquar was the only member of our immediate extended family who protested against this, as he had to deal with the same thing after the Annatar disaster.”

“You _called_ them?  Atya, you can’t be serious!  How am I supposed to be able to command when I’m being assigned _baby-sitters_?  I understand that you were scared by this, but _it is my job!_ ”

“Celeborn wanted to send Elwen, Arwen, the twins, _and_ the Ambarussa, so count yourself lucky that you only have two minders.  I will not hear any argument.  Not when it comes to your safety.  You are my youngest child, and for that alone you would be hunted, never mind your ancestry!  I will always have a say when it comes to your safety.  Little one, do not ask me to let you go before I have to.” The Noldoran’s face was pained at the thought.  “Now as to today’s misdeed.  Come here, Estel.”

Estel’s face was incredulous.  A _spanking_?  She knew that she would always be considered a child in comparison to her siblings, even when she was old and gray, but she had managed to avoid this for at _least_ two years.  She moved forward reluctantly until Ereinion wrapped an arm around her waist, took her over his knee and gave her a sound tanning.  “Don’t be so careless with your life Estel.  You are the hope of both our family and your people.  You can change the world, but you can’t do that alone and you can’t make foolish mistakes.  Do you understand titta tinwë?”

“Yes Atya.” Estel grimaced at her voice.  She sounded far younger than her age, and far too uncertain for her taste.  Her Papa hugged her and kissed her on the forehead before saying “Get dressed little one.  You have to move out soon.”

“Atya?”

“Yes, little one?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, daughter.  Be safe and be good for your Uncles.”

“Yes sir.”  Estel quickly pulled her hair up and put on her armor.  Ereinion Gil-galad, the Noldoran looked at his daughter proudly as she took one last deep breath and took command.  “CG Purple, Alpha 4 here.  Be ready to move out in 10 minutes at the gates.  Squad Alpha, I expect you there ASAP.”

“Alpha 4, Charlie 1.  Glad to have you back ma’am.  We copy.”

“Alpha 4, Beta 3.  We copy”

“Alpha 4, Delta 1, we copy”

“Alpha 4, Alpha 2, we copy.”

“Alpha 4, out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I truly think that this is a family that would use spanking. Think about it, most of Estel's family are thousands of years older than her. I think that they would hold on to some of the older beliefs and practices regarding child-rearing, like spanking.  
> I will never describe a spanking scene, but I'll detail the conversation and lecture that happens during a spanking. They happen a few more times in the series at this point, but there will be a spanking tag if there is one in the story. The spanking will advance the plot/character development in some way.


End file.
